L'après-Polymanga
by Tamhi
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel n'auraient peut-être jamais dû évoquer l'existence de fanfics gay entre eux devant tout un public. Car ce public n'aurait jamais réclamé un baiser, et tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Quoique... Était-ce vraiment si mal ? - Antoine/Mathieu


**_Hello sweeties !_**

**_Ceci est ma première fic sur ce site (pas ma première fic tout court, non) et ma première fic sur un couple gay. Je tiens pour cela à remercier Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet qui m'ont eux-mêmes donné l'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur eux. J'espère qu'ils ne verront pas ceci, mais si cela devait se produire, sachez que je ne m'excuserai pas, j'ai bien trop ri en écrivant ce bidule. Merci également à tous les auteurs qui ont écrit quelque chose sur eux avant moi, vous avez fait un boulot génial ! Et surtout, continuez à nous faire rêver !_**

_**Sur ce, place à la lecture…**_

La porte claqua derrière eux. Sans plus attendre, ils se jetèrent sur le lit, prenant tout de même le temps d'allumer la lumière de la chambre pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Le bruissement des draps résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'ils savouraient enfin le plaisir d'être juste tous les deux, allongés dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

- Putain, mec, chuis mort, avoua difficilement Mathieu.

- A qui le dis-tu.

Antoine Daniel, seconde forme mouvante de la scène, se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

- J'aime bien les conventions, les fans, les dédicaces et tout, mais une journée complète comme ça, je sais pas s'ils peuvent s'imaginer à quel point c'est crevant, enchaîna Antoine. Je vais finir par devenir agoraphobe.

Mathieu esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond. Il n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Bientôt il arrêterait de respirer, c'était sûr.

- Pour le coup, heureusement qu'on a le même hôtel, et des chambres voisines. Si j'avais dû t'aider à retrouver ta piaule dans toute la ville, je sais pas si j'aurais survécu demain à Polymanga.

- Des chambres communicantes, s'il te plaît, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Mathieu dans un dernier souffle de vie.

- C'est ce qu'il faut pour que je puisse te mater pendant la nuit, attends.

Le rire qui s'échappa à cet instant n'avait plus rien de fatigué, l'humour faisait des miracles.

- Nan mais sérieux, reprit Antoine, Montreux c'est grand en fait. On est partis de Polymanga à dix-neuf heure vingt, et il est quasiment vingt-deux heures.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on rentre à l'hôtel à pieds, déjà ?

- La beauté du paysage, voyons ! On est pas là que pour le boulot, faisons du tourisme !

- Du tourisme ? Tu veux qu'on sorte en short et en chemise hawaïenne avec des grosses lunettes de soleil et des appareils photo en se tenant par la main ? Remarque, ça pourrait toujours faire rêver les fangirls qu'on a rencontrées pendant la conférence.

- Tu veux dire celles qui voulaient qu'on s'embrasse ?

- Ouais, celles-là-mêmes.

Le souvenir peu glorieux et déstabilisant de cette conférence à la tournure inattendue fit taire Antoine.

- Certaines personnes sont folles quand même.

Au son de la voix de Mathieu, son compère releva la tête.

- Après les fanfics et les fanarts, ils vont nous faire quoi, des courts-métrages ? Je sais même pas d'où ils sortent leur idée saugrenue qu'on est ensemble.

L'idée en question fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Mathieu qui prononçait cette phrase, et des images illustrant dans le détail ce qu'il avait lu ou vu sur le web s'insinuèrent devant ses yeux.

- De leur esprit dérangé sans doute.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour nous, alors. Imagine si l'un d'eux nous avait vus entrer dans ta chambre et nous avait mitraillés de photos sans qu'on le sache, enchaîna le plus petit des deux, on serait des stars de twitter demain matin !

- Tu deviens parano, mon vieux.

- J'te jure, ils m'ont foutus cette idée dans la tête, ça me saoule j'arrive pas à la faire sortir.

Sans même le vouloir, un sourire s'installa sur le visage d'Antoine.

- Donc… tu rêves qu'on soit ensemble ?

Mathieu prit enfin la peine de tourner la tête pour regarder son ami qui souriait toujours. S'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis de très longs mois, il aurait presque pu s'inquiéter de la lueur étrange dans son regard. A moins qu'il ne pense un peu trop comme le Patron, ces derniers temps…

- Mec, ce genre de phrase est flippant. Surtout venant de toi.

Son ami prit un faux air outré, avant de se lever pour attraper deux canettes de Coca du minibar. Il en donna une à son voisin de chambre, alias squatteur de chambre temporaire, et se rassit sur son coin du lit. Mathieu, quant à lui, dévisagea la canette d'un œil incertain. Déjà qu'il avait fait l'effort de lever le bras pour la saisir, il n'avait aucune envie de faire celui de se relever pour la boire. Les pailles, ça existe, nom de dieu !

Le silence qui s'était imposé de lui-même ne dérangea aucun d'entre eux. La journée avait été longue, harassante et bruyante. Surtout bruyante.

- En attendant, je te parie que notre petite impro de la fic qu'on a lue est déjà sur YouTube.

Mathieu soupira, il regrettait déjà le silence et d'avoir initié cette blague stupide sur scène.

- La prochaine fois que je veux parler d'une fanfic sur nous deux, pitié, arrête-moi.

Antoine rigola sans retenue.

- Quand on sera rentrés, je suis sûr que le nombre de ces histoires stupide aura doublé. Voire triplé.

- Putain, dans quelle galère on s'est mis.

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent ensuite prouva qu'aucun d'eux ne qualifiait réellement cet événement de gros problème. Et le silence revint. Le plus petit en soupira de contentement avant de finalement se relever et d'ouvrir sa canette. En fin de compte, il avait soif.

Un téléphone vibra. Mathieu n'eut besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte que c'était le sien, égaré sur un oreiller voisin. Il déverrouilla le système et lut « After au bar à côté de mon hôtel, tenté ? Kriss ». Sans plus de manière, il orienta l'écran vers son acolyte, qui, d'un geste clair de la tête, lui signifia qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retraverser la ville à une heure si avancée de la soirée. Mathieu reprit son téléphone en main correctement et tapa laconiquement « Non merci, trop crevé. »

Puis, tout à coup, Mathieu posa sa canette au pied du lit et se releva, direction sa valise dans l'autre chambre pour attraper son ordinateur portable. La magie des chambres communicantes.

- Tu fais quoi avec ton ordi ? Me dis pas que tu veux faire un tour rapide des vidéos WTF du moment pour qu'on choisisse quoi mettre dans nos épisodes.

- T'es fou, pas question de bosser ce soir. Nan, je vérifie qu'il n'y ait rien de compromettant sur nous deux posté après cette stupide conférence.

Antoine ne retint pas son sourire encore une fois.

- T'es pire que parano en fait. On dirait une star américaine qui a peur d'avoir été prise en flag par un paparazzi pendant un moment intime.

Il se rassit sur le lit, ouvrit son ordinateur sans dire un mot, et fit rapidement le tour des pages internet consacrées à Polymanga et de twitter. Sait-on jamais. Il perçut à sa gauche un morceau des cheveux de son ami se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Heureusement qu'il les avait coupés récemment, tiens. Ils prirent donc quelques longues minutes pour vérifier le contenu du web, avant que Mathieu ne termine simplement par sa propre page facebook, sur laquelle figurait effectivement déjà une vidéo de leur petite interaction « amoureuse » durant la conférence.

- Putain, je le savais, articula le propriétaire de la page en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Et regarde le nombre de likes, on est populaires !

- Notre couple est populaire, ouais.

Sans préavis et à moitié mort de rire devant la réaction de son squatteur de chambre, Antoine attrapa son ordinateur et le referma avant de se lever et de le poser sur sa commode, suffisamment loin de Mathieu pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas le récupérer en tendant simplement le bras.

- Hey ! Rends-moi ça !

- Tu deviens psychotique avec cette histoire, déstresse mec. C'est juste le rêve de quelques-uns de nos abonnés.

- Quelques-unes.

- C'est pareil.

Le regard de Mathieu eut vite fait de rappeler à Antoine que non, ce n'était pas pareil. La différenciation entre les sexes existe bien dans la langue française.

- De toute façon, je vois pas le problème.

Mathieu voulut imiter les acteurs en levant un de ses sourcils pour avoir un air interrogateur en entendant son ami parler, mais ne parvint qu'à une esquisse de grimace qui le rendit légèrement peu crédible.

- Au pire, on se serait embrassés devant tout le monde, c'est pas grand-chose. Ça les aurait fait rêver, et on aurait eu la paix.

- Tu dis ça sérieusement ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas. Y'a pas de mal, on est amis, c'est pas la mort.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'énormité de ta phrase.

- Bien sûr, autant que celle de m-

- Ne finis pas cette phrase, trancha Mathieu.

- Bon, bon, okay, pas besoin de t'énerver.

Antoine qui était revenu s'asseoir sur le lit entre temps se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le matelas.

- Enfin, je savais pas qu'un petit bisou pouvait te faire si peur. Trouillard !

Mathieu tourna la tête pour envoyer un regard glacial et très explicite à son compère qui souriait de toutes ses dents, avec un air moqueur non dissimulé.

- T'sais bien que j'ai pas la trouille, Antoine ! Sois pas con !

- Donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse ça ?

Un bruissement de drap, un mouvement à peine perçu et une vivacité telle que l'autre ne put même pas réagir, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Avec quelques heures de décalage, certes, et sans public émoustillé scandant leur nom et réclamant un baiser. Le très attendu baiser entre Mathieu et Antoine eut bien lieu ce jour-là.

Sans voix et même incapable de respirer, le plus petit des deux hommes resta stoïque, les yeux grands ouverts et presque estomaqué. Il se demanda un instant si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel ou si ce n'était qu'un fantasme.

Minute. Son fantasme ? Ou le fantasme de ses abonnées ?

Puis il se rendit compte que son cerveau avait bien décidé de partir faire du tourisme, et ce, sans le reste de son corps.

- Bah tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

Antoine s'éloigna doucement de son visage en ricanant. Il se leva, encore une fois, pour attraper une seconde canette.

- Oh allez, ça va, fais pas ta prude.

- … Tu te rends compte que tu viens de m'embrasser, mec ?

- Ouais et ? C'était pas si mal, si tu veux tout savoir, continua Antoine en rigolant. Bah quoi, c'est la première fois que t'embrasses un mec ?

- Ouais, mais pas toi à priori.

- Faut croire que je perds souvent au jeu de la bouteille, que veux-tu. Puis j'ai un charme fou auprès des hommes. C'est mes cheveux, c'est sûr.

L'ambiance se détendit légèrement et le cerveau de Mathieu reprit doucement la place qui était la sienne.

- Attends, j'ai rêvé ou t'as dit que t'avais aimé m'embrasser ?

Antoine, toujours penché devant son minibar pour tenter vainement de dissimuler son envie de rire, finit par tourner la tête pour attraper au vol le regard de son squatteur de chambre.

- Possible. Ça ferait quoi, de toute façon ?

L'image très claire, voire torride, décrite par les fans en délire dans leurs écrits reparut dans l'esprit de Mathieu qui continuait à fixer son vis-à-vis. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ni même comment interpréter ce qu'il venait d'entendre – et de vivre. Est-ce qu'il avait aimé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Est-ce qu'il était énervé ? Gêné ? Quoique, oui, bien sûr qu'il était gêné.

Antoine, toujours accroupi devant son frigo, ne bougea pas et continua à fixer son ami. L'appréhension le gagnait petit à petit, il luttait contre l'envie de s'excuser platement et celle d'affirmer que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux oublier la dernière minute qu'ils avaient vécue, même si, il le savait, ce serait très difficile pour lui.

Mathieu tenta vaguement de rassembler ses idées. Comment devrait-il réagir ? Rougir comme une gamine ? Non, ça c'était le Geek. Rire hystériquement ? Trop proche d'un Hippie défoncé. Sauter sur Antoine ? Tentant, mais c'était plutôt le genre du Patron. Peut-être qu'en cherchant un peu plus profondément dans son esprit, en essayant d'être lui-même et pas l'un de ses nombreux personnages, il pourrait trouver un semblant de réponse.

_« Tentant. »_

Une amitié qui se comptait en années, envolées à cause d'une blague ? Il avait dérapé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment changer leur relation, une amitié suffisait. Enfin... Bien sûr qu'il voulait plus, c'était clair pour tout le monde, même pour les fans ! Mais Antoine ne savait pas s'il pourrait encaisser la réaction de Mathieu. Ce dernier semblait lutter avec lui-même, peut-être essayait-il de savoir comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils deviennent un couple un jour.

_« Tentant. »_

D'un geste vif, Mathieu se leva et parcourut les deux pauvres mètres qui le séparaient d'Antoine et de son frigidaire, avant de le saisir par le col de sa veste pour le relever. Un « Putain. » s'imposa dans sa tête. Et avant même que l'autre n'ait pu manifester un quelconque désaccord, il se faisait embrasser. Par un homme. Par son ami. _Par Mathieu. Encore. _

Et quand Mathieu réalisa qu'Antoine n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire, qu'il avait même plutôt envie de participer à ce baiser en y impliquant ses mains, il commença enfin à saisir toute l'étendue du problème. Si problème il y avait. Car finalement, il aimait bien l'embrasser. Et une idée commença à germer dans sa tête, l'idée que peut-être, seulement peut-être, il l'aimait bien tout court. Voire même plutôt beaucoup que bien.

- Mathieu, je sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais ce serait p'tet mieux d'arrêter ça maintenant.

Légèrement détaché de son vis-à-vis, Antoine remarqua enfin la lueur dans ses yeux. Aucune hésitation, aucune question. Il n'allait pas le lâcher et rougir de sa blague, il était sérieux.

- Pas envie.

- ... Merde. Tu l'auras cherché alors.

Antoine remercia mentalement ses quelques centimètres supplémentaires et poussa doucement son compère jusque au lit derrière lui, sans même que celui-ci ne tente de résister.

La porte du minibar claqua derrière eux. Et sans plus attendre, ils se jetèrent sur le lit, prenant tout de même le temps d'éteindre la lumière de la chambre pour se créer un moment d'intimité. Le bruissement des draps résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'ils savouraient enfin le plaisir d'être juste tous les deux, allongés dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin…

- Hey, Mathieu !

L'interpelé se retourna difficilement, perdu au milieu d'une foule de cosplayeurs grandissante qui tentaient de trouver leur place dans la convention.

- Tiens, Kriss, salut.

- Bah dis donc, mec, je croyais que t'étais crevé hier ?

- Euh, bah ouais, pourquoi ?

- T'as dû t'enfiler pas mal de verres pourtant, tu marches toujours pas droit.


End file.
